Hold you Close
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Shadow has been feeling weird around Rouge but when he finally tells her how he feels she runs from him, what will happen? One-Shot


Hold you close

Shadow was lying in bed upon a lazy summer day, he was being most peculiar compared to his normal appearance. Lately however he had become to look more and more odd but, only in his sleep. The reason Shadow looked weird was that as he lay, in deep heavy blankets, his quills blowing slightly with the wind from the open window, he was smiling. He had been smiling more often nowadays. Most times it was not in public but even then he could be seen with a smile if just for a moment. Shadow rolled over in his sleep with his arm swinging over meaningfully. However there was nothing to satisfy his reach. Shadow woke up then and as the sunlight filtered through, the birds outside sang, and the day continued its brilliance, he frowned.

Shadow looked out the window at the small amount of shops that were open this early. "One thing about this place, its quiet in the morning and loud at night... least I don't wake up due to music." mused Shadow as he turned from the window. A small worker drone buzzed into the room and started to clean. Shadow gave the robot a small acknowledgment before leaving the room. He turned down the hall and knocked on the door. Several seconds later he heard a soft fluttering as well as something hitting the ground slowly. "Rouge its me" he said before hearing a soft yawn that raised in pitch till it disappeared. "What is it Shadow" asked Rouge as she got dressed speaking through the door. "There is a small robot going through the guestroom" "Oh sorry about that Shadow, G.U.N. Sent over a robotic maid as a downpayment for an assignment." Rouge said while pulling on her boots. "As long as you knew..." said Shadow from behind the closed door. Rouge looked to the door and opened it only to see Shadow was already turning the corner. "Shadow try not to break it please" "Don't worry, I won't... unless it touches me." "Shadow!" "What, I won't leave any pieces"

Shadow got back to his room and sighed deeply. "Good thing I go out of there before Rouge popped out..." Shadow was now watching the small robot rummage around the room. "I should find The Doctor... he might have files explaining these weird things in my body..." Shadow said aloud without thinking. Lately Shadow had been feeling odd, something was low in his stomach and seemed only to present itself when Rouge was present. Shadow was deep in his thought when the cleaning robot touched up against his foot. Shadow looked down as his fingers started to glow on his right hand. He raised it over his head and began to bring it down. "Chaos..." "Shadow, destroy that robot and you sleep outside tonight" sounded Rouge as she walked by in the hallway. Shadow lowered his hand with the energy already fading. He started towards the door but stopped himself midway, "Why do I wan't to follow her..." he questioned himself aloud. "I need to think..." Shadow looked out the window and disappeared in a small flash while the words "Chaos Control" echoed through the room.

Shadow looked around quickly before he disappeared in another flash, then another, and another, all after a quick glance around. Eventually he found himself standing on a highway that had been warped and nearly destroyed. Shadow remembered every inch of the road from years previous, jets raced overhead trying to stop him, G.U.N. Robots at every turn, and him... not even trying. He raced down the road dodging the battle-scars he had helped to create. The wounds in the highway reminded him of westopolis, then of Black Doom, and from there to Maria for a while until the bio-lizard. "The more I remember the more I seem to miss..." he said. His thoughts returned to Maria and all the times they had together. A pain formed deep in his stomach similar to what he felt for Rouge... wait no... he had loved Maria and this was what he felt for Rouge?

A wave of understanding overtook Shadow and he stumbled from his pace and rolled into a tight ball. As he rolled slowly losing speed he felt the pain in his stomach grow with the realization. Shadow finally came to a stop and he stayed there on all fours panting heavily. He took a look to the west and saw the sun was getting low. He must have been running for longer then he thought and looking around he noticed oddly shaped mountains and many metal structures high in the air. Sky Rail... he had gone all the way to Sky Rail... Shadow looked back at the sun again before pulling out a Chaos Emerald as green as its namesake. "no short range now... CHAOS... CONTROL" Shadow now stood in front of Club Rouge where a line was already forming for when the club opened at dusk. Shadow walked casually past the bouncer who didn't think to give him a second look before cutting across the dance floor on his way to the living quarters in back. "Rouge" he called before hearing a swooping sound from behind him. "My my Shadow, on the dance floor? This must be some occasion." "I... I..." Shadow turned and disappeared in another flash of Chaos energy leaving Rouge on the spot with a pout.

Shadow stood on the roof and was there for less than ten seconds before he whipped around and bashed his fist into AC vent which gained a large hole. "i'm the Ultimate Life-form... C'mon I should be able to do this... i've stopped hundreds upon hundreds of bots before but I can't do this?!" Shadow sat fuming silently on the roof for a few minutes before he heard the opening of a door and the familiar sound of wings. "Shadow..." said Rouge as she came to sit next to him. "Shouldn't you be attending to your guests" "The DJ can keep them dancing for hours and I'm sure the bar will be just as crowded as usual... now why are you up here?" asked Rouge after brushing aside his question. "I... I don't know how to say this..." he said hesitantly. Rouge leaned in closer and put her hand on his, "Shadow, we've been through invasions, armies, and saved the world along the way once or twice... what can it be." Shadow tried to say something but he couldn't think straight... he leaned closer to Rouge and looked at her to see her large eyes looking back at his.

The aquamarine eyes met his red and he couldn't stop himself. Shadow reached forward and pulled Rouge into a kiss. Rouge was stunned by this but soon she had enough sense to raise a hand to slap him. Shadow saw the hand coming from the corner of his eye but he didn't care, he just deepened the kiss and looked back into her eyes. Rouge's hand sped towards Shadow and in seconds he expected to feel it's sting, then he felt the contact, but it wasn't the sharp pain he expected. It was soft and smooth, delicate and light. Rouge's eyes closed and she moved her hand to the back of Shadow's head pulling him closer. The quick flash of anger had been replaced just as quickly by the feel of Shadow's soft lips on hers. His tongue probed forward and she admitted him, their tongues fought each others hungrily trying to sate a growing need inside the two of them. The embrace ended and both were panting lightly, "Shadow... I" "Sorry... I just had to tell you somehow." "I'm glad you did" finished Rouge as she pulled the ebony and crimson hedgehog into another kiss.

Shadow and Rouge eventually left the roof, and instead moved down to the guestroom where Shadow had been sleeping. Rouge pulled him in gingerly while locking the door behind them. She floated to the bed coming to rest softly on its edge. Shadow walked up slowly until he and Rouge were inches from each other. He leaned forward and engaged her in another kiss on the edge of the bed. Shadow was leaning over Rouge until the two fell backwards onto the sheets of the bed. Rouge looked into Shadows eyes lovingly for a moment until she flinched and turned away. "I'm sorry Shadow" she said as she got up leaving a stunned hedgehog on the bed. Her tears formed a wake behind her and it wasn't till a split-second later that Shadow took off following her. Rouge was up on the roof looking out over the thriving nightlife of Night Babylon. She was still crying when a small flash came from behind her. Shadow stepped forward with an apology already on his tongue. "Rouge i'm sorr" "Dammit Shadow why you..."

"What, Rouge what is going on?" he asked as her crying renewed. "Why did you have to do this... why couldn't you be different..." "What?" Shadow was now at her side trying to figure out what was the matter. "It's happened before and I know it will happen again, another cheap thrill to just be left when you see fit." Rouge snapped, her mascara running down her soft white fur. "Rouge..." "admit it, I'm just going to be a thing to you, well not this time, i'm tired of this! You just want me, thats all I am, a want isn't it!" she was yelling hard enough that her tears were flying forward and splattering on his quills. "Rouge... you aren't some want... you were never a want... All the time we've spent together, you've only gained my respect and love with every day. Rouge I love you, never doubt that. I love you" Shadow was pulling her close and wiped the running makeup from her face. "You're beautiful, please don't cry, it's such a shame to see you sad." "Shadow... you don't see me as just some want?" "I have only two wants of you Rouge, I want to love you and you already satisfy my heart to bursting." Shadow whispered so only her sensitive ears could hear. Rouge sniffed at her tears and kissed him deeply. Pulling back she looked into his eyes, "And the other?" she asked half afraid half hopeful. "The second, is that I want to hold you close, to be with you, to be the one who your secrets are laid bare to, and the one that is always with you." Shadow pulled her closer and kissed her again while her tears began to dry. "Shadow..." "Yes Rouge" "I want you to hold me" "I will hold you, now and forever, I will hold you close."

Thank you, good night, and hold someone close.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
